Relax
by akteris
Summary: In which Mordecai has a secret hiding place and Lilith sort of finds it. Sequel to 'Swap' with really short chapters. Mordecai/Lilith
1. Chapter 1

"And you're sure it's in the Badlands?" Roland cocked his head as he spoke, raising a brow to add a small amount of skepticism to his otherwise genuine concern.

"Course I'm sure." Mordecai paused, holding his forehead for a second before looking back up. "Look, I just need some time alone."

It was an improvement that Mordecai was being honest for once. But in a way, that only added to how strange this whole thing was.

Brick was quiet in the back of the room, cracking his fingers a few times and glancing between the two. Roland had been studying his endless pile of turret schematics by the bar table before Mordecai tried creeping in. Roland assumed he might have thought that everyone was asleep and he could get away with running off. But nobody's sleep patterns were that fantastic around here.

It was just a matter of how many relaxers you had as opposed to adrenaline shots.

"Think about how far that is. Do you really want me to have to drag your toothpick ass out of a Skag pit just 'cause you wanted to go for a joy ride?"

"Look, I know what I'm doing," he growled impatiently. "And for your information I think I'm the one doing the dragging around here. You still owe me!"

Roland shook his head, almost accepting his counter. Brick managed a creepy grin and a no less creepy laugh, remembering how funny it was to see Mordecai hauling Roland across the sand that one time. He was throwing out profanities Brick hadn't even heard of when he finally dropped Roland at Lucky's feet and kicked him once or twice.

"Fine, alright. Fine." Roland lifted himself from the bar stool, shaking his head as he rummaged through his front pocket. He threw a pair of keys out a moment later, which Mordecai caught with ease despite the less than precise angle.

"Bring her back in one piece, alright? Scooter's gonna kill me if we have to spawn a 6th one."

Mordecai managed a barely there smile and a short nod of the head as he unbolted the door.

Alone, he thought. He was looking forward to being just that.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive there wasn't terrible. Just a few wandering Skags and some little psychos left over from their last raid. Hitting the gas and running them over was an easy feat, and it was almost relaxing letting the ride do all the work.

After a pretty decent distance, he stopped at a less than impressive looking plateau, jumping out of the car and taking a quick look around.

There was a cave here. He remembered marking it off.

It took him a few minutes, but he managed to find the knife he left as a reminder. It had skewed from being so perfectly stuck in the sand, but that wasn't a bother. 6 steps to the right, a little walking distance, and there it was.

He had found it by accident the first time, which was great. It was all Bloodwing's doing; got too excited chasing a Skag pup and ended up flying through the cavern to pursue the thing. He got the Skag, sure. And Mordecai could have yelled at him for flying off like a maniac, but the find was too excellent to keep him upset.

This was a place he enjoyed keeping to himself too. He'd only lightly hint about it's whereabouts when the group asked him. Never really gave them enough to go on.

There was very little light when he made his way further in. Only a few pale streaks managed to shine through some of the cracks in the stone, but not enough to show the way completely.

He walked on though, knowing he wasn't afraid of a little dark.


	3. Chapter 3

The echoes emitted from each step he took gave him a few chills though. It wasn't too bad, but there's nothing worse than having to hear the illusion of being followed.

He stopped suddenly after a moment, feeling around the ground before finding yet another small knife. He yanked that out (with a little more effort this time), and focused his eyes forward.

This is it, he thought. Like hell I'm falling down here again.

There was actually a very crude, descending pile of rocks if you walked long enough down the cave's length. He had actually tripped and fallen down it the first time, but now it was less painful getting where he wanted to go.

After some careful navigating, a faint bit of light was visible. He smiled, finding steady ground again and walking to the end.

* * *

_(This is mostly here to clarify that the cave has some depth and not a lot of people have dared venture very far in, etc. Tiny tiny chapter.)_


	4. Chapter 4

He had actually never expected to find a place this perfect on Pandora. It felt… other worldly. Like it was just too damn pretty to be here.

It was something of an underground spring. And there were enough cracks in the ceiling of the whole chamber to let light gently ease the place into a hazy view.

He felt secure. He was able to forget about everything and everyone when he was here. No vault hunting. No bullets to the side or slices on the arm. Nobody to pick up off the ground and yell at.

This was all the peace he needed every once in a while.

He sat down, untying and throwing off his boots so he could slip his feet in the water. They were blistered and calloused, so having the chance to do this every once in a while was incredible.

Little by little he worked off what clothes he had, eventually easing into the water with only his mask on. It took him a minute or two to realize he still had it on his head, and he let out a quiet laugh when he pulled it off. Feeling the sensation of his hair hitting the back of his neck was pretty strange; he hadn't felt it in a while.

The whole experience of being alone also lent some time for self evaluation. He'd check up on his scars in the reflection of the water, as well as take note of any new ones he might have missed.

This time there was nothing too new or serious, but damn was he skinny. Sure, he'd shake off any weight related gabs made by Roland or Lilith normally, but if it was enough to even make that Knoxx guy notice? Guess it was bad.

Then he heard a soft shuffle on the ground behind him. He became frantic, refusing to turn around and instead looked for anything to defend himself. But there was really nothing in the middle of a giant pool.

However, his worries only turned to nerves when he heard the voice of the intruder.

"It's one hell of a trip down here, I'll give you that."

Lilith.

How the hell did she get here?

* * *

_(Knoxx related trivia. Check Mordecai's wiki if you're curious.)_


	5. Chapter 5

He said nothing. Because at this point, there were two things that were seriously about to go to hell; his nerves, and the ability to keep his face hidden.

His mask was all the way over there. Damn it all, if he had only thought to stay closer to the edge.

She took a few more steps forward, and he could hear her shuffling through his pile of clothes.

"You plan to rob me or somethin'?" he managed to inquire calmly, as if he had anticipated this or something.

Which he hadn't of course, but trying to sound confident was better than nothing.

"No, actually." She laughed, tapping the frame of his goggles lightly with her nail. "I was going to ask if I could join you."

He could feel himself almost choke up as he tried to respond. Instinct was telling him to shout "Hell no!" or something equally uninviting.

Keep your guard up, he thought. Don't get involved with her. You don't deserve to be.

"I dunno. Wouldn't you rather 'join' someone else?" He made sure to lift a pair of fingers for emphasis.

She sighed, making her impatience known.

He only turned his head a little, trying to catch a glimpse of her with the corner of his eye. She had crossed her arms, lending to an almost accusing stance.

"Did you honestly forget what happened at the junk yard?"

No, Lilith. No I didn't and it's been eating me up ever since, he wanted to say. But it didn't come out that way.

"Figured it didn't mean much to you."

She only replied after a pause that was too long for comfort.

"Well, it did."


	6. Chapter 6

She walked closer to the water, her pace hesitant by the sound of it.

"Is it terrible that I happen to like being around you?"

Mordecai reached behind him for a moment, pulling off the small band keeping his dreads together.

"No. I jus' don't see how you can. I treat you like hell half the time."

"We _all_ treat each other like hell." He could hear her laugh quietly, as well as the light plop of a few things hitting the ground. "And your reactions actually make it worth the effort."

He didn't really know what to say at this point. Trying to portray himself as worse than her wasn't easy. They were all fucked up in the head somewhere. No sense trying to make her feel like she deserved better.

Cause there really wasn't "better" anywhere on this planet.

A small splash snapped him out of his thoughts. He panicked inside for a moment, but it was too late to react accordingly.

Because in the next second or two, he felt her arms around his waist.


	7. Chapter 7

He kept remembering the junkyard and how everything felt. The way she guided his hands along and how his nervous heart beat was almost endless. Only right now it was just his heart going nuts.

She was quiet, stock still. He could feel her breathing lightly against his back, causing his chest to rise and fall unevenly for a second or two. She clearly noticed, pulling a little closer.

"I thought the nervous thing was just a front." She spoke softly, brushing her lips lightly against where he remembered a scar being. "I guess it's not."

Doubts were itching away at the back of his mind. She doesn't actually like you. This will be a one time thing. You'll hate her once everything is over. She'll hate you. You'll both feel alone.

"Mordecai." He heard his name and his mind rushed back to reality. She was in front of him now, just as close, lightly easing his gaze down to hers with the brush of a hand.

"Just relax."

* * *

_(I just feel the need to quietly plug what inspired this fic.  
_

_jquach. tumblr. com/post/11515592923/bad-anatomy-whoops-mostly-experimenting-with  
_

_Just remove the strategic spaces when you copy/paste, and there you have it. They are a very good artist. :D )  
_


End file.
